Ten Years Ago
by Thestormwarrior
Summary: His best friend gave his life to protect him. Now he's so far into his sadness that he can't even see what's right in front of him...  Idea gotten from the song ten years ago. Also my tenth fanfiction!


**Xx In this, the cats are humans with ears and tails. xX**

**I do not own warriors but my friends and I own some characters. I also do not own the song which I got the idea from or the song that Ty sings at one point.**

* * *

><p>"Diamondpaw, you're so slow!" My best friend angrily stated, slowing down to let my apprentice catch up with us. Typhoon was never one for patience so this wasn't exactly what he wanted to do right about now. He was pretty much forced into this by me saying that Diamondpaw needed to rebuild the strength in her leg after she was attacked by that fox. When that didn't work, I threatened to reveal who he liked to the whole clan. That seemed to work perfectly as he finally agreed.<p>

"I'm sorry Typhoon." My apprentice apologized, her light blue eyes begging for forgiveness.

My friend and deputy didn't say anything and he just turned around with his arms crossed. I facepalmed and sighed

"Ty, just forgive her."

I saw Typhoon's right ear twitch a little, showing that he heard me. I waited a moment until he turned around. He rolled his amber eyes at me and stated "Whatever, Diamondpaw you're forgiven."

Diamondpaw's pure white ears perked up and her blue eyes shone happily "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah. " Typhoon stated doing a small hand motion along with his words. He started walking off again and I waited for him to walk out of what I thought was earshot before I stated

"Someone forgot to take their chill pill this morning….."

"I can still hear you!" Typhoon yelled back to us

I winced and Diamondpaw quietly asked me "Is Typhoon always this big of an asshole when he doesn't take his meds?"

"Yeah but he's still my friend." I mentally noted to force him to take his pills next time; his temper was so short when he didn't take them. I thought a moment before I noticed that Diamondpaw cussed so I scolded "No bad words!"

"I'm almost a warrior!" Diamondpaw whined "Plus remember the story you told me?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you met Ty. You said that he used at least 4 instances of the 'a' word when he was younger than me! How come he can cuss and I can't!" She complained

"You see, my friend is special. He was mentally and physically scarred as a kit, he also has anger issues. Occasionally I think that he might also be insane… That is why he can curse as much as he wants." I explained

"Speaking of his meds, how do you make him take them?"

"Um….. I have to get Kestrelflight to hold his head still while I force Ty to take them."

"That's easier said than done, right?" Diamondpaw questioned

"Yeah. The first time we forced him to take his meds, he almost killed me." Diamondpaw giggled so I continued "No, I'm serious. And from that experience we learned one thing- disarm Typhoon BEFORE giving him his medicine."

"You mean….."

"Yeah, the first time he had his sword with him. He almost sliced me in half before Kestrelflight gave him a handful of poppyseeds."

"That sounds like fun…." Diamondpaw said sarcastically "Well why didn't Ty take his medicine today?"

"Well Kestrelflight was holding him still and I was grabbing the medicine. Somehow Ty had gotten his arms loose and he flipped Kestrelflight over his back. I then was hit when Kestrelflight fell. And thus, Ty disappeared before we could get back up." I explained

"How can he disappear?"

I sighed "He's like a ninja, he's part Shadowclan remember? Sometimes he can disappear in moments or sneak up behind you without being heard."

"So he vanished into thin air?"

"Sometimes it seems like it. One moment he can be in front of you and in the next moment, he's gone. Hey wait- speaking of which where did Ty go?" I asked Diamondpaw

I blinked and ducked my head quickly. I heard the wind make a hiss like sound as the silver throwing star brushed by my ears. I breathed out deeply and stated "He's still there and still can hear us apparently."

"Wait so Ty threw that at you?"

"Yep." I stated as I slowly stood up. I squinted and in the distance I saw my friend standing there, another throwing star in his hand. This was his way of saying that he was mad at me. My brother, Featherstar gave Typhoon several throwing stars before he left. Apparently Featherstar gave Ty them to use on me. Sometimes, I swear that my friend is trying to kill me. Just last week I had to get a throwing star out that was lodged in my shoulder. My friend had gotten mad and threw it at me; it lodged itself into my shoulder. It hurt like hell to get it pulled out.

I walked over to my friend who looked extremely bored and asked "Was it necessary to try to kill me?"

"It got you over here didn't it?" Typhoon stated, playing around with his black and white hair. I'm not sure how he could try to kill me one moment then shrug it off the next. I really can't understand Typhoon sometimes…..

"Can we just continue on?"

"Fine, if it gets me back to camp faster." Typhoon replied, crossing his arms.

I sighed "Alright, let's go."

We continued our walk for some time before I scented something strange… I stopped as I heard a low growl. I steadied my breathing and looked over to Diamondpaw and Typhoon. Diamondpaw looked confused and alarmed; while my friend had a thoughtful expression on his face. I watched as he narrowed his bright amber eyes and pulled out his sword from its sheath. He knew full well what we were dealing with, an adult badger.

We came across the badger quicker than we hoped and it was much bigger than average. Then it came charging at me. I stood dumbstruck for a moment, frozen in fear. I was on my last life and I wasn't exactly ready to die. Diamondpaw was also scared stiff and she wasn't in perfect fighting condition. I stood there, motionless for a few heartbeats as the badger came closer. I faintly heard Typhoon scream out

"Darkstar, watch out!"

Then I felt someone push me to the side. I fell to the ground, just out of the path of the badger. I shook my head, trying to figure out what just happened. I looked up and what I saw was shocking. Where I had been standing just a moment ago stood my friend. I softly whispered

"Typhoon?"

He must of heard me as he turned to look at me with a soft expression on his face. I saw him give me a sad smile as he turned back to the badger. I could tell what he was thinking from that look, he was saying goodbye. I felt a different kind of fear rise up in me as he just stood there; ready to give up his own life to save me.

When the badger got to its intended destination, it stood on its back paws. At that height, it was easily the same size as my friend. It swiped downwards; Typhoon tried to block it with his sword but failed. I saw the badger rake its claws across my friend's throat and knock his sword out of his hand. Typhoon fell to his hands and knees, blood dripping onto the grass, staining it red. I cried out

"Ty! The badger!"

My friend looked up from his position and I could sense his fear. The badger knocked him onto his back and then proceeded to swat him away like a kit plays with moss. I could see that the badger's claws pierced my friend's side and then across his stomach. I felt anger rise up in me and I shouted

"Diamondpaw, attack the badger from behind!"

My apprentice swiftly got behind the badger and began to slash at it. I got to my feet and proceeded to attack the badger from the front. From where I was fighting, I could see Typhoon from the corner of my eyes. He was on his side, facing away from us, one arm under his head. I breathed out softly

"Please be okay…."

After a bit of work, Diamondpaw and I finally killed the badger. I raced over to my friend in alarm. I sat down, barely registering all the blood around me. I placed one arm on Typhoon's upper back and lifted him up a little. His eyes were half closed and they didn't shine with a mischievous glow like they normally did. I whispered

"Ty?"

He blinked and sadly smiled "I- I think t- that this is g- goodbye buddy."

"No…"

"Can you tell everybody that I'll miss them?"

"Ty don't do this!" I choked out "It should be me in your place!"

He chuckled softly "The clan needs its star; you know this very well Darkstar…"

I knew what he meant but I couldn't help but protest "You can't do this to me…"

He closed his amber eyes for a moment "Goodbye…."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I cried out "T- Ty? T-Typhoon?"

I never got a response and I hugged him tightly. I starting sobbing softly and I couldn't help but feel guilty about his death. If I didn't force him to come and if I didn't freeze up he would still be here. Diamondpaw placed a hand lightly on my shoulder. She whispered

"I'm sorry…"

I sniffed and wiped the tears off of my face. I stood up, picking up Typhoon who looked like he was asleep but I knew that he was gone. I started to walk back to camp, Diamondpaw silently following me. I held my head down as I walked into camp. I felt all eyes on me as I laid Typhoon down in the middle of camp. By then, they put two and two together. They started crying or looked to me to say something motivational. I opened my mouth as to speak but couldn't find the words I needed. I jumped onto the Tall Rock and signaled for everyone to listen. I cried out

"Today we have lost a great warrior, our deputy and my best friend….I know that he wouldn't want us to cry for his absence. It is now that I shall name Windclan's next deputy."

That's when I remembered a conversation with Typhoon. We were laughing and joking around when he suddenly said

"_If I were to leave this world, I would wish for Diamondpaw to succeed me." _

_I responded by saying "But, she's still an apprentice!"_

_He chuckled "I know but you know why I would choose her. Only the star that shines like a diamond can save the clan from the darkness. I believe that it's almost my time to leave…."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_Think about it for a moment…. I'm the eighth to die. After Riottail dies, it's my turn to die."_

I shook my head quickly and looked over the crowd. I frowned slightly and thought 'I'm sorry my friend but I must choose someone else'. "I say these words before the body of Typhoonmoon so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Windclan will be Lightclaw."

Everyone started congratulating Lightclaw who just smiled politely. I saw Kestrelflight lost in thought so I walked over to him. His brown gray hair was covering his eyes as he was staring at the ground. I poked him on the shoulder and he looked at me with mournful green eyes. He asked softly

"What happened?"

"He gave his life protecting me from a badger….." I choked out

Kestrelflight looked over to Typhoon who looked like he was just sleeping. He whispered "It makes me regret when we joked about calling him 'Badgerstrike'."

"Yeah…." I replied "But maybe he's happier now. I mean, he finally is with his family and his friends. Don't forget the seven that died before him….."

"That may be true but….. Do you think he regrets some of his decisions?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe he regrets worrying you like this?" Kestrelflight stated

I nodded my head "Maybe….." I blinked and noted the position of the sun and called out "Tonight we should hold vigil for our fallen warrior. This will be the only time you'll have to pay your final respects….."

* * *

><p>Just as the first stars appeared, me and Kestrelflight- along with Diamondpaw, Hailstorm and a few others closest to Typhoon fell asleep near him. My dreams were tortured by my memories. I remember when he asked me to help him leave behind some reasons to be missed. I remember when he helped me keep Windclan together when I was deputy and Windclan was affected by an outbreak of Greencough. We lost Onestar and Typhoon's mentor- Crowfeather that day. Ever since then I noticed how depressed Typhoon was and each time someone close to him died, he fell more into his depression. He always seemed so far off into his thoughts and although he was crying inside, he was able to put on a fake mask of a smile and fake a laugh. He always found time to lift someone's spirits although I knew that he was broken up inside.<p>

Typhoon was my best friend….. The one I could always count on and now he was gone. Sure he almost always got me in trouble while we were apprentices but he did it in a good natured sort of way. Like the time he accidently knocked us off Clan Cliff because we were playing a game. Lucky for us, there was a river underneath it. Unlucky for us, we had to clean moss the rest of the week. He told me what no other cat knew about him. He told me how he was Scourge's descendant and that he was in love with a rouge named Mimi. Of course he also told Kestrelflight these things but after he told me about them. Sure Typhoon was stubborn and didn't think things through but that didn't mean much to me. I always saw the goodness in him even though he could try to kill me and yell at me but I don't blame him. As a kit he was tortured by his rouge mentor before he came to Windclan. Typhoon always had trouble trusting people after what happened before he came here.

Typhoon's original name was Aeolus and his mentors were the three evils- Lie, Murder and Deceit. He was born small and was tormented because of this. One day while he was training, two of his mentors decided to make a real battle out of the training. They left him with scars, not only on the left side of his face which he always hid behind his hair but a mental scar. Poor Typhoon had difficulty trusting others because of it. I'm not one hundred percent sure what they did to him but I often heard him screaming in his sleep. Almost every night he would have nightmares of his past. I always thought of him as my little brother. He would always look to me for guidance and comfort. I still remember when we were apprentices. One night I woke up and saw that Typhoon wasn't in bed. I got up and walked out of the apprentice den and started looking for him. I saw him with Kestrelflight, Kestrelpaw at the time, on the Tall Rock. I climbed up there to join them. Typhoon was half asleep, his head leaning on Kestrelpaw's shoulder. I could tell that he had been crying recently. I looked at Kestrelpaw and asked

"_What happened?"_

Kestrelpaw smoothed the top of Typhoon's messy hair down and responded _"He had a nightmare; he didn't want to go to sleep."_

"_D- Darkpaw?" _Typhoon asked sleepily, his bright amber eyes opened half way _"Can you promise me to keep away the bad ones?"_

"_What bad ones?" _I asked

"_The ones who hurt me…." _Typhoon responded, lifting his head and pushing some of his hair out of the way so I could see the left side of his face. It was crisscrossed by long pinkish red lines. I got alarmed and demanded

"_Wh- who did this to you?"_

"_The bad ones…. The three evils- Lie, Murder and Deceit…"_

"_WHY!" _I demanded

"_I'm not sure, can you just promise to keep them away from me?"_

"_I won't ever let them hurt you again Ty, it's a promise…." _I replied

It was so easy to think that Kestrelflight, Typhoon and I were brothers. We could always count on each other. Kestrelflight was like an older brother where I would be the middle brother and Typhoon would be the youngest. It was easier to believe this by his personality and how he was half our height. Kestrelflight just seemed to be the wisest of us and he always seemed to look out for us. I felt closer to them than my real brother, Featherstar. In fact, I pretty much hated my real brother for some reason.

"Oh. My. Starclan…." I heard Kestrelflight gasp out

I opened my eyes groggily and asked "What?"

"Look!" He yelled pointing to what he was talking about

I almost fainted, Typhoon's body wasn't there. Instead it was a spot of blood and then a few bloody footsteps leading towards the exit of camp. I said "He's alive…."

"Of course he is!" Kestrelflight shouted out "His wounds might of killed anyone else but I forgot to calculate that this was Ty were talking about! I swear that kid has gotten deadly injuries more times than I can count!"

I smiled and yelled out "Pantherstrike, Fallensparrow, and Rivermist! I want you to try and find Ty!"

The three people who I called out there names ran off. I waited around for two hours until they came back. I asked "Well?"

Rivermist shook her head sadly "We didn't find a single clue as to where he went. Are you sure that the elders didn't bury his body and that's why there's blood leading out of camp?"

"Oh…." I sighed sadly "Well thanks for trying…"

After that day, I almost never went out of my den. I would only come out to do my business and to eat. I let Lightclaw do all the organizing of patrols and that kind of thing. Everyone was worried about me. That's the time when I relived all of my memories in my head. I remembered when we first met Ty. That had been a fun day trying to get him to listen to us. Then when we left him alone in the den for a bit, when we came back he had destroyed almost everything. That was when we discovered that he needed to take anger-management pills. Trying to get him to take them was quite hard, especially as he grew in strength and when he finally was as tall as me and Kestrelflight. I remember when I discovered how he could seemingly disappear into thin air. I decided to make him my spy; this was how I was able to exile Featherstar when he was Featherwing. I told Typhoon to follow my brother and he reported back that he broke the warrior code. I was able to exile Featherwing that day. It was a victory for me.

"Darkstar! You can't stay in there forever! It's not healthy!" Kestrelflight yelled from outside of my den

I stated "I've been in here for month! I think I can stay in here until…. forever!"

"Your clan needs you!"

"No they don't! Unless you drag me out there, I'm not coming out!"

Kestrelflight stomped into my den and grabbed the front of my shirt and started shaking me. He yelled "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

"Okay…" I gulped, Kestrelflight rarely got mad. It's probably because of how upset he was "I'm coming."

"Good." Kestrelflight responded, walking out of my den

I sighed sadly and followed him out. I held my head down, watching the ground as I walked. I grumbled "Why did he have to die?"

"I'm not sure….. Starclan can be so cruel sometimes."

I groaned "I miss him so much!"

I felt arms wrap around my neck and I was pulled into a hug from behind. I heard a voice whisper into my ear "I missed you too buddy."

My heart skipped a beat from the familiar voice. I choked out "Ty?"

He laughed "Of course it is!"

I cried "How? Kestrelflight?"

Kestrelflight smiled evily "I knew from the beginning that he was faking it."

"Wha-"I started but then decided to yell out "How did you know he was alright?"

"This is Ty we are talking about. He's practically impossible to kill. Isn't that right?"

Typhoon let go of his death hug on me and walked to stand next to me. He nodded slightly "Yep, how do you think that I've survived this long?"

"And….."

"Oh yeah. You see, I woke up before you that night you held the vigil. I was starting to stand up when I had the strange sensation that someone was watching me. I turned around and I saw Kestrel staring at me. I had forgotten that he wakes up before me most of the time. I was about to say something like that he was imagining things when he told me that 'I did what I had to do'. He made sure that I was alright to travel then let me go off. Kestrel had thought of a brilliant lie, it worked perfectly for both of us. Since no one could ever track me it made things easier."

"Where did you go?" I asked curiously

"Colorclan. You know, Mimi's clan. I decided to go there because I wanted to be with her….."

I laughed "That's the strangest thing that you've ever said! You saying that you…."

"I know what I said and I mean it." He responded stubbornly

"Come on, let's go tell everyone that you're back."

Ty shook his head "No… You can't. You held my death vigil, I can't come back. Plus…. If Diamondheart-"

"How do you know her warrior name?" I questioned, cutting him off

"You think that I would miss any warrior ceremony? I watched it from a distance. What I was saying that if Diamondheart realizes that I wasn't the actual eighth warrior to die it could change everything. Hailstorm is the eighth to die and then the last and final one is the leader, which would be you."

"How do you plan giving Diamondheart her eighth life then? I don't give her a life or anything!"

"Trust me, when there's a will- there's a way." He winked and turned away

"How do you do it? Fake your death?"

"I knew how the dead and dying sounded and acted from Murder and past experiences. I knew how to lie and fake saying goodbye. Finally, I was taught how to deceive people. Who would've known the three evil's teachings could turn out to be useful?"

"Hey Darkstar? Where are you?" I heard Lightclaw call out.

I watched as Ty looked back at me, smile and announce "Well, goodbye for now. I'll visit again soon!"

Just as Lightclaw rounded the corner to face me, Ty jumped to the top of the Tall Rock. Lightclaw gave me a worried look and asked

"Who were you just talking to?"

Kestrelflight and I glanced at each other quickly. We both had similar smirks on our face. We replied

"Just an old friend."

We both glanced to up and saw Typhoon give us a salute and jump down the side into the shadow of the rock. He quickly disappeared but not before signaling that he left me a parting gift in my room. I slipped past Lightclaw and looked around my room. Nothing seemed out of place, which was a good sign. On my pillow I noticed a four pointed shape with sharp edges and a hole in the center. Upon further investigation I concluded that this was a throwing star. It had the Japanese symbol for wind on it- 風. Along the bottom it had a Japanese sentence written- 風台風月の戦士. I recognized the word wind in there but I never learned much Japanese. I walked out with it in my hand and asked Kestrelflight

"Can you read what this says?"

"Hey this looks like the custom made throwing star that Featherstar gave Typhoon for his birthday! Where did you find it?"

"It was left on my pillow." I responded blankly "Translate please?"

"Hm….. It says 'The warrior of the wind, Typhoonmoon.'"

"I remember when he read that aloud somewhere!" I shouted "Ty's sixteenth birthday! He read that aloud and I never knew where he read it from. I knew that this was his favorite of all of the throwing stars he had. Why do you think he gave it to me?"

"This is his way of telling you that he will fulfill his promise. He'll come back soon, maybe in a few days. You never know with him. However, can you keep his secret?"

"Of course. If he asks me to not tell that he's alive, I won't tell!"

Kestrelflight sighed "Now will you stop sulking in your den?"

"I was not sulking I was just…. Okay, I'll stop being depressed now." I smiled.

* * *

><p>I knew that my friend was okay. Everything finally seemed to be back on track but I knew that time was running out. Every day was drawing nearer to the day that I would leave for Starclan. I was fated to die so that Windclan could finally be free from having to fight Skyclan anymore. Diamondheart was destined to take my place, all those who had given their lives had done so with their consent. So when the day came that my reign ended, I felt relief. I never wanted to be leader anyways. So when I woke up in Starclan, it was such a bitter-sweet feeling.<p>

Moments before Diamondheart was to go and get her nine lives, I had to make sure that Ty was asleep so he could do his part. He freaked out when he first saw me as he screamed out "AHH! GHOST!". I had to snap him out of it so I slapped him. He finally realized that it was me and apologized. Before the others who were to give Diamondheart her lives I asked Ty

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing? I mean, you giving her a life and you still being alive…."

He laughed "You worry too much! I'll be fine Darkstar."

I watched my friend as he prepared for what was going to happen. He was going to give the eighth life. I watched as he walked up to Diamondheart, bow his head and say

"With this life I give you trust. May you learn to control it."

Sure Ty had just walked away like nothing happened but I saw the pain in his eyes when he went to stand back next to me. While Hailstorm went to give Diamondheart her ninth life I asked Ty softly

"Are you okay?"

He cringed "N- no. It probably didn't hurt as much to receive the life as it was to give it."

This was the first time that he ever admitted to being hurt so ,naturally, I panicked "See! That is what I warned you about! You are such an idiot!"

"I- I know." He winced

I muttered under my breath "If Kestrelflight was here, he'd know what to do….."

Ty rolled his eyes "You do realize that he's standing next to Diamondheart?"

"Righttttt." I drawled out, just realizing that Kestrelflight had been there the whole time

"And you call me an idiot." Ty stated

I refrained from slapping him again . I settled on half dragging- half leading him to where Kestrelflight was. Then-Kestrelflight death hugged us. After breaking free from his grip, I proceeded to tell him what just happened. Kestrelflight just shook his head

"Ty…. You didn't think this one through. You used up most of your life to give Diamondheart her life. This pain will last for a bit, overworking during this time can kill you. Maybe you should fake sickness."

"Probably should….. I don't feel so good anyways." Typhoon responded

I was about to say something when I realized that Hailstorm was done giving Diamondheart her ninth life. I walked over to her along with Ty and the others who gave her a life. I stated

"I hail you by your new name, Diamondheart. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of Windclan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, and live each life with pride and dignity. You shall be now known as Diamondstar."

We started calling out her new name as we would for any other renaming ceremony. Just as Diamondstar and Kestrelflight vanished I looked at my friend. His form was rapidly fading, a signal that he had to leave. We said goodbye to each other and right before he completely disappeared I called out

"If I find out that you aren't resting like you should- I will personally murder you in your sleep!"

"Message received!" Typhoon yelled out

I sighed as he disappeared from my sight. I mentally thought that Ty was going to either do something stupid or disobey my order. Perhaps even a combination of both. He wasn't exactly a good listener. I swear- Typhoon is as stubborn as a badger on most days! Actually- he puts the badger to shame now that I think about it…..

* * *

><p>Well my friend followed my instructions for the first time in his whole life. After yet another life-or-death experience he was out of camp again. He actually told Diamondstar that he was alive a year or so after he gave her the life of trust. Diamondstar had freaked out and practically killed him with a hug. He barely managed to get out of her grip to catch a breath. He had to explain what all had happened since he had last seen her and that kind of thing.<p>

After having to finish that story he walked out. As he walked off he began to sing a song that he claimed was like his theme song or something.

"_What happened to you? You've played the victim for so long now in this game. What I thought was true, it's made of fiction and I'm following the same. But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in-I'm not sure where I should begin. I'm falling, I'm falling. Now I'm in over my head, with something I said-completely misread, I'm better off dead. And now I can see, I think it could be, this hypocrisy's beginning to get to me….."_

The song did kinda describe him…. I think. You know- I may be his best friend but I still haven't figured him out. He's like one of those people you can never learn to deal with.

From Starclan I watched him walk over the border and into Colorclan territory. I saw him run into another person that I never saw before. He was taller than my friend and he had dark grey hair and dark blue eyes. The new person rubbed at his one eye with his hand. I heard him ask

"Typhoon… Where did you go this time?"

My friend stood there confused for a moment. He replied "Somewhere….."

The other guy facepalmed and stated "Why do I even bother anymore? Whatever the case, we need to get back to camp."

"Yes Hawkstar…" My friend grumpily replied with a roll of his bright amber eyes when this 'Hawkstar' guy turned around.

"Hey lighten your tone." Hawkstar demanded

"Whatever." Ty responded while following him back to camp

I watched them for a moment until I noticed something move from a higher point. The said person stood very still as it pulled out what looked like a bow. I felt fear for my friend and his new leader. I wanted to help but I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I swung around and saw a girl with blonde hair with a few natural gray marks. She closed her blue eyes and shook her head

"Let fate take its course."

"Who are you?" I demanded

"I would be Colorstar." She replied indignantly "I would be the one who fell in love with your friend."

"Oh…" I replied but I turned back to the scene "But I have to help him!"

"Listen….. You can't do anything, what if the arrow is meant for Hawkstar? He has all nine lives, he would survive it. Changing anything could ruin the future."

"I can't stand to watch this!" I yelled out

"Listen, I love him with all my life- what do you think that I feel? Do you think that I want him to die? Of course not! It would be nice to see him again but I feel like his time isn't over yet."

I looked back at the guy with the bow. He had pulled out a long arrow shaft with three feathers at the end. From what I saw, it was a broadhead arrow. That kind of arrow was mainly used for hunting but it could also be used in combat. Broadheads usually had two to four sharp blades that caused massive bleeding in the victim. Their function was to deliver a wide cutting edge to kill as quickly as possible by cleanly cutting major blood vessels, and to cause further trauma on removal- if they survived the impact. He nocked the arrow and drew it back.

I wanted to turn away but from some reason I couldn't. I was traumatized as I watched the arrow sliced through the air and towards its target. My friend looked up just in time to see it. However- his reaction time was too slow to do anything. The arrow struck him in the heart. I expected for it to kill on impact, I was wrong. Typhoon just stared at the arrow with hurt in his eyes. Blood was gushing out of the wound and Hawkstar just looked shocked and scared. Then Typhoon start crying and Hawkstar came over to him. Hawkstar helped my friend stand back up straight and started walking him back to camp. Colorstar shook her head

"I never would've wanted this to happen…"

I nodded "I- I think this is the end for him…"

However we continued to watch from a distance. We saw Hawkstar sit Ty on a rock in the middle of camp as he went into this one den. Moments later he came out with a girl. The girl had some herbs with her as she came over. She lifted Ty's head so that he could look her in the eye. She asked

"What do you want me to do?"

"Pull. The arrow. Out." My friend demanded weakly

"But-"

"Bronzeclaw- I said pull the arrow out!" My friend repeated, louder this time

Bronzeclaw nodded weakly "You know this will most likely kill you, right?"

"I know and I accept the risk. If you don't remove the arrow I die. If you do remove the arrow there's the small chance I might live. If there's a chance I want you to try for it." My friend begged softly, his amber eyes full of tears.

"Alright." She replied with a determined look on her face "Ginger! Get some poppyseeds! Oh Starclan this will hurt….. A lot."

The girl who I presume was Ginger nodded her head and ran into the medicine cat's den. She soon came out with a handful of the tiny black seeds. She passed them to Bronzeclaw who then handed them to Typhoon. He quickly took them but braced for the pain coming. I could hear him yelping and screaming as Bronzeclaw yanked on the arrow shaft. His screaming brought out everyone that was in camp to come out and investigate what was going on. It sounded like someone was being tortured. A girl with rainbow colored hair frantically asked

"What's going on?" Then she saw what was going on and continued "What are you doing to Typhoon?"

Ginger responded for Bronzeclaw "She's attempting to pull out an arrow from our deputy's heart."

"Huh? Can you run that by me one more time?" She asked

"Typhoon was shot in the heart with an arrow and Bronzeclaw is trying to get it out. It was Typhoon's idea so don't blame Bronzeclaw."

After much struggling, Bronzeclaw pulled out the imbedded arrow. Immediately she put cobwebs over the wound to stop any more bleeding. In mere seconds they were soaked with the crimson blood. She replaced them and let out a sigh. She glanced up to her patient and saw how his eyes were half closed and she became concerned and asked

"Are you okay?"

He smiled, a hand over his heart which was keeping the cobweb compress in place. "Of course not…. Can't you see it? The light at the end of the tunnel is coming…."

"You can't leave us!" The cats of the clan begged

"You'll survive without me. Hawkstar is a great leader. Splashpaw and Heartpaw…. Grow up strong for dad." Ty smiled with the final words of the sentence

The kid I assume was Splashpaw looked up at Ty with pleading eyes "But you can't leave dad! Colorclan needs you!"

"Listen, be a great warrior and protect your sister. Heartpaw, I want you to protect your brother in turn."

Hawkstar stared at him as if he was insane "You can't be serious! Please be joking!"

"Hawkstar, I'm serious. I want the person to proceed me to be Rainbowheart. She's ready to take on the duties." Ty finished with a glance up the sky "I guess that this, my final moments, would be the best time to tell you my secrets. I always go over to my home clan- Windclan." This was met by gasps "The reason I've survived this far is because of a curse I was born with."

Colorstar looked alarmed "What is he talking about?"

I sighed "He was born with a curse."

Typhoon turned his head to face where we were. I knew that he couldn't see us but he could sense us. "My curse is this- hidden under the mask is a beast so fearsome that it must be contained at all times. Occasionally it will strike out and hurt anything or anyone around it. The darkness must help it into a sense of security and then the colored landscape will then finally contain the beast."

"What does that mean?" One of the Colorclan cats asked

"That I have a demon within and once in a while I say or do something that I'm not proud of. My friend Darkstar helped me learn to control myself and destroyed my fear. Fear brought out the beast and taking that away made it come out less often. The colored landscape would be Colorclan. Ever since I came here, I've never had to deal with my curse. While I hate that side of me- it kept me alive. It allowed me to survive to this point- where the curse was broken….."

"So you're happy?" One of them sniffed

"I have no regrets and I'll finally be able to see my friend. Isn't that right Darkstar? Colorstar I will also be able to see you. In fact- I can see you…."

I gulped "Ty, this shouldn't have happened. You're so young….."

Ty slipped of the rock and walked over to me. He stood in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder "You were younger when you died. I lived a full life."

"You're not even thirty yet!" I whined "You said that was when you would be satisfied that you did everything that you wanted to be!"

"I have done what I wanted to do. Nothing is keeping me here." Ty responded as he turned away

I growled "So you're just giving up? You're only twenty-nine and you want to die? That's not the Typhoon I know!"

"So? You died when you were younger than me. I have full rights to decide what I want my fate to be." My friend angrily replied as he walked away "I'll see you in Starclan."

I was about to yell out to him but I saw Colorstar's disapproving look. She sighed

"It's his decision."

I closed my eyes "I won't see his end. I'm leaving."

Colorstar and I left the scene before my friend's end came. I started crying as soon as I came back to Starclan's territory. Colorstar remained quiet for a moment before she whispered

"He was the sweetest guy I knew, that's why I loved him. Why did he have to suffer so much in his life?"

I glanced at her "It always seemed like all of Starclan was working against him. First they take away his siblings, then Chaos, then his parents. Next to go was Crowfeather, Nightwhisper and Summerwind. Soon after came Spottedfire, Oakleaf and Pepplefoot. Then Riottail, Hailstorm and me. Then you were taken from him. I guess that he was sick of life and wanted to stop his pain."

Colorstar sniffed "Poor Ty….."

* * *

><p>I waited around a bit before I stated "Shouldn't he be here by now?"<p>

Colorstar looked up from a book that she was reading "Should've. Maybe he's not dead."

I thought briefly "Very true."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a quick movement. I got up and tried to track the movement but failed for a moment. Colorstar got up and asked

"How many kids in Starclan are THIS fast?"

"Very few. Whoever it is, we need to make sure that they don't get hurt!"

Colorstar followed me as we followed the blur to this playground that was still in Starclan territory. For a moment I was worried that we lost whoever it was but then I heard a cute seven year voice exclaim

"HI!"

I looked up and hanging upside down from the jungle gym was a small boy with black and white hair. What caught me was his mischievous amber eyes. He had this cute smirk on his face and for a moment I had no clue who this was. Mainly because I was shocked. I gasped out

"Are you who I think you are?"

The kid laughed at me. For a moment I thought he was laughing at me because he wasn't who I wanted it to be but then he responded "It took you THAT long to figure that one out Darkstar?"

I groaned "Typhoon, get down from there before you break your neck!"

"Party pooper….." My friend whined as he released his hold and dropped to the ground.

Colorstar's eyes were wide and she stammered out "Ty? This is Ty?" She took in a deep breath and picked Ty up and gave him a tight hug "You're so adorable! I didn't know that you were this small when you were an apprentice! You're so cute!"

Ty blushed "Um thanks….."

"Typhoon, one question….. WHY ARE YOU A SEVEN YEAR OLD!"

"You can't yell at a kid!" Colorstar defended

"Colorstar, he's not your kid."

"SO?"

"I'm seven 'cuz I want to be seven." Ty responded grumpily "It was when I was happiest. We can change our age to whatever we want, whenever we want."

I facepalmed "I guess that Colorstar will take care of you like you're her kit….."

"That's a great idea!" Colorstar exclaimed

"See? She likes this idea." Ty arrogantly replied

I resisted the urge to smack him. I sighed "My guess, you want me to be seven too?"

"Yup." He replied "Pwease?"

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. He had the adorable puppy-dog eyes and I wanted to say no but I just couldn't say no to that face so I replied "Alright…"

"YAY!"

* * *

><p>I forget how, but when I woke up the world seemed so much bigger. I knew that I was seven based off my height and how Ty didn't seem as small as before. I'm not sure how long I was in this form when Kestrelflight joined us. He also was seven. That's when I saw Ty's devious look. I asked<p>

"What's the plan?" I smirked

"We scare the warriors. Okay- find some temporary black hair dye, blue contacts, and clothes to match this picture. GO!" Ty commanded handing us a picture

After a few moments we came back with the requested items. Ty laughed and told us what we were doing

"Run that by me again. Who are you dressing up as?"

"Scourge. He was about my height and I am his ancestor so that'll make things easier for me! I know how to change my voice to match his and this'll be hilarious!"

Kestrelflight and I spent a good part of the hour dressing our friend up. We covered the white in his hair and put in the blue contacts so that they covered his amber eyes. He admired himself in the mirror and asked

"Well do I look the part?"

"Yep- just disguise your voice."

He smiled, showing his sharp canines "Let's do this!"

When Colorstar wasn't looking, we snuck out to where the warriors were. Firestar, Tallstar, Leopardstar and Blackstar were talking and didn't notice us sneaking up on them. Ty climbed up a nearby tree and crept along it until he came to the end of it. I could see him smirk as he yelled out

"Bloodclan attack!" His voice was perfectly matched to that of Scourge's

The leaders freaked out a moment until they got into fighting positions. Kestrelflight and I attacked them from the rear, freaking them out even more. Then Ty jumped into the clearing, landing perfectly. He had a demented smile on his face as he drew out his sword. He called out

"You know that you can't win…"

I think we overdid it but it was funny until Colorstar came and scolded us. The she noticed Ty and removed the contacts to prove to the other leaders that he wasn't actually Scourge. He smiled sheepishly

"Sorry…"

Colorstar picked him up and stated "Sorry about that. Come on; let's go home so that we can wash this stuff off."

I found myself laughing when Ty was forced to take a bath. He's strange about that- he takes them once a day and if he's forced to take two in the same day- he freaks out. Then Colorstar turned to me and Kestrelflight

"In fact- all of you need a bath."

* * *

><p>After getting all squeaky clean, Colorstar smiled and walked out of the room. Less than a few minutes later she brought my brother in. He was the same age as when he died. Colorstar and Featherstar talked for a bit. I took a moment and realized why he was here- Colorstar was going out and needed a babysitter. I smirked, thinking of all the pranks we could pull on him. Colorstar's final words before walking out were<p>

"Good luck- you'll need it."

Featherstar looked alarmed at this. He blinked several times before looking down at us. Ty had the all too innocent look on his face. That usually meant trouble. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was running away from Featherstar. Kestrelflight and I took this as our cue. The three of us found our weapon storages and grabbed our weapons. We met up in the hall and stood opposite of Featherstar. He looked stressed

"What is with you guys?"

At this, Typhoon threw a throwing star at him. Featherstar ducked it barely and let out a sigh of relief. While Featherstar was standing back up, we ran out of the door. We continued on for a long time before collapsing in the middle of a forest. We leaned on a tree while we sat down. Ty panted out

"You think he's still after us?"

I nodded "Colorstar would kill him if she ever found out that we're…. Where are we?"

"Let's see. It's foggy, dark and kinda cold. Any place in Starclan like that?" Ty asked

"Hm, not that I know of." Kestrelflight responded

"Wait….. Do you think-"I started

"Did we go in a place where we shouldn't have gone?" Ty finished for me

"Aw look at this….. Three little Starclan kits just wandered in." A sinister voice stated. I bet that he knew we were from Starclan due to our wings. They didn't touch our backs- they were more like chibi wings.

"I- I know that voice!" Ty yelped as he hugged my arm hard.

Knowing how brave my friend was, I could tell that we were in a bunch of trouble. Very few things scared him. Kestrelflight demanded

"Who are you?"

"Not just one -there are three of us." The voice responded

I stood up and crossed my arms "Three on three sounds fair to me!"

Kestrelflight stood up and replied "You don't scare us!"

"Oh but you should be afraid…. Just ask your friend."

I looked down at Ty who was had closed his eyes and put his hands of his ears. I heard him whimper out "Please be a nightmare, please be a nightmare! Please let me wake up!"

"Typhoon?" I asked "Are you okay?"

"The lie has been told, the trick has been played and now the victim has met its end- a swift death by three."

"Looks like someone remembers us." A second voice chuckled, echoing off the trees

"The three rouge leaders….. The three evils." Ty muttered under his breath as he shakily stood up

"You got that one right, Aeolus."

I squinted into the darkness to see if I could locate the one speaking. I felt as if eyes were on me, it was an unnerving feeling. I looked over to Kestrelflight; he also seemed to be looking for the source of the voice. At the same moment, we looked to face Ty. His eyes were closed and his ears seemed to be twitching as if he heard something. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he yelled out

"LOOK OUT!"

We took his warning and jumped away from the tree. I saw three streaks of silver soar through the air and strike where we were just standing. Upon impact, it sliced deep into the tree. I could tell that it was a long knife like weapon with several red feathers tied to the end. I gasped out

"That was close!"

"YA THINK!" Ty yelled at me

I let out a sigh "Do you think that they're gone?"

"I don't-"Ty started before three people jumped down from the tree. They all had stone cold eyes and one had a long scar running though one eye, which I assume was blind by how it was clouded up. One had dark gray hair, another had dark grey and brown hair and the last had dust colored hair.

In a blink of an eye, they got behind us. I heard the one with dark grey and brown hair mutter

"Kill the two friends, keep Aeolus alive….. For now."

I felt cold metal on my neck, the blade of a knife. I gulped and glanced at Kestrelflight, he was in a similar predicament. I whimpered

"You wouldn't kill seven year olds- would you?"

The three evils laughed at once. The one that was clearly in charge, the one who ordered our deaths, laughed

"How did you think that I got the name of Murder? I killed innocents for the fun of it. In fact- Aeolus isn't all that innocent now is he? He's killed his own friend and would do the same to you."

I turned my head to look at Ty and asked "I- I thought…"

"Don't listen to them!" Typhoon pleaded "They forced me to kill Chaos!"

The knife was pressing closer to my neck, surfacing some blood. I whimpered out "G- goodbye….."

I smiled at my friend, it was a sad smile. I felt that this was my end. Watching my friend, I noticed how he seemed mad beyond reason. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His eyes flashed and became fully amber, not a single speck of white or the pupil. I never seen this, I figured that this could not be good. He pulled out two throwing stars and threw them sideways, knocking the blades out of our captor's hands.

Me and Kestrelflight got away from the other two as Ty unleashed his full wrath on them. Kestrelflight's eyes were big as he exclaimed

"Whoa! Ty can really kick some ass!"

I nodded "Who knew that he was this ruthless?"

Our friend has pulled out his sword and was deflecting all blows thrown at him. As one of them got close, he did a round house kick and rolled out of the way from a sword slice. After beating up the three evils for a moment, he stumbled backwards into us. We fell down. I noticed how Ty's eyes fluttered as he passed out. I started shaking him as the three evils came closer but to no avail- he was out cold. We got into a group hug as our end came. Then in his passed out state- Typhoon mumbled

"F- Featherstar…"

"What?" I asked, shaking my friend

"Featherstar… Coming to save us…."

Just as Murder was about to kill us, several small throwing stars whizzed by between us and the three evils. I looked to the thrower, my brother. He marched over to us and snarled

"You hurt them- you die slowly and painfully."

Murder backed away "You win this battle- but if I catch any of you on our territory again we'll kill you."

Featherstar nodded an angry glare in his eyes. Then, Ty stirred from his passed out state, back to normal. He smiled

"Oh look- you're here."

Featherstar nodded again; leading us out of the dark forest into a place he called 'The Middle.' He sighed

"That was close."

It was then that I realized something. Instead of the hatred that I normally felt whenever my brother was around- I felt something else. I started crying tears of joy and hugged my brother. He seemed shocked and I whispered

"Thank you….."

He knelt done to see me eye to eye and then pulled me into a hug. He smiled "That's all I ever wanted you to say… I just wanted you to love me as your brother…"

"Aw…" Both Ty and Kestrelflight chorused out

"Shut up." I joked

"Come on, let's go home." Featherstar smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Xx The end! WOW this took 22 pages to write and its 9,962 words! I hope you enjoyed my terrible writing. ^_^ . Please review, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Oh yeah- it only took me five days to write this! So yeah…. The link to the songs I used is at the bottom of my profile xX<strong>


End file.
